Goodbye My Love
by Nigrescence
Summary: When A Famous X-Man dies how will the X-MEN and Women handle it? R/R
1. Chapter 1

[A year after the last battle of the War, Logan suffers a fatal heart attack and perishes from this world. The X-Men and Women are devastated. Each X-Men take their time to reflect on the life of a fellow leader in which they loved. R/R.]  
  
-flashback-  
  
Sobs and cries filled the room as Xavier and his followers advanced to the casket. Jean broke into a hysterical cry against Scott. It was a sad day for the X-Men and Women as they watched the lifeless Logan lay stiff within his smooth wooden box. He lived a simple life until the bitter end where a massive heartattack took him for good. Rogue nuzzled her face into Remy's chest as she also hysterically sobbed. Logan was always a father figure and close friend of hers and it pained her to see him go. It was because of him that she learned to control her multiple personalities, fell in love with Remy, and soon-after engaged in marriage with him. It was him who led her away to her beloved groom. And him who danced so elegantly with her at the reception. Remy patted her back softly and held her close. Jubilee stepped out to the coffin and stared at her 'older brother'. The one guy who's more than a friend and much like a brother.  
  
"Logan..." She sobbed. "You...You taught me so much. Now...." She wiped away at her tears. "Now you're gone!"  
  
Ororo caught the young Jubilee as she collapsed to her knees and broke down into a hysterical cry. Remy and Rogue stepped up to the deceased member as Ororo brought Jubilee to a chair. Rogue lifted a gloved hand to wipe away at her tears. Remy held her other hand as he stood beside her.  
  
"Go on, mon ami." He whispered. Rogue stared at Logan's content face. She remembered it being so full of life. His lips, now stiffened and unparting, used to laugh and share nice conversations with her. Her eyes began teary once more and her voice began to break.  
  
"Logan... I... I..." This was too much, she thought. Too much to see him this way. She turned away from Logan and started for the door. When Remy reached for her, she evaded his open arms and shoved him aside.  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
"Leave me ahlone! Please!" she warned. Ororo watched as Rogue pushed open the double doors and disappeared through them. She looked over to Xavier and he shook his head. Scott and Jean was next in line to view their beloved comrade. Remy took off after his loved one.  
  
"No..." Jean whispered to Scott. "Please. Don't make me do this."  
  
She too was too devastated to see the body of someone she deeply loved. It'd also be too much to bare for her to view the body of a man she loved with the husband and father of her children. Her two children stood alongside Wolverine. Too small to understand, they stood in silence behind their parents. holding each other's hand.  
  
"But, Jean--"  
  
"I'm just not ready!" Jean screamed in a whisper against his chest. Scott lowered his head to his wife, saddened by her grief. He nodded and led her and the children down the aisle to go outside. Ororo wheeled her older friend, Xavier, to the casket after tending to Jubilee. Xavier placed a hand delicately onto the casket and looked down on his friend.  
  
"It's been a long time, friend." He started, looking over his friend's content features. "Together, we fought side by side to bring peace between the mutants and humans. You're friendship is what brought all of the X-Men together. And together, now, we stand to thank you for what you've done. Logan..."  
  
Xavier brought a hand to his head and let tears stream down his face. "Logan... I've loved you like a son. Now..."  
  
Ororo kneeled near him and dried his eyes with a handkerchief. She seemed to be the only X-Men to not grieve over the loss of one man she loved. She learned that in due time death is what waits for us at the end, and accepts the fate of others if it is done by natural causes.  
  
-flashback ends-  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Remy held her close as they both sat under the tall oak tree. Rogue held a stare with her small photo album. Pictures of the X-Men on their usual outings. When she turned the page, she stopped on a photo of Logan standing over a grill on a hot summer day. In the background, Jean and Scott were captured running after one another while Kitty and Kurt held a dance contest. Turning the page, she stopped on a picture of Logan and her, together in a hug. On the photo, Rogue had tears in her eyes as she held onto her embraceor, Logan, who showed little affection for his young friend. Rogue gasped as she glided her gloved fingertips along the photo. She remembered this day. The day she cried her eyes out after she told Logan of her mistake of leaving Remy in Antarctica out of an act of jealousy and rage. This was the same day she realized the terrible thing she had done to the one man she truly loved.  
  
Remy wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin against her left shoulder. He nuzzled his nose against his wife's hair to smell the sweet scent of the strawberry shampoo she used the night before. He looked over her shoulder and down on the photo album of Logan.  
  
"You miss him, mon ami?"  
  
"Do ah? Remy, This man is who brought us two t'getha. He's..." She found her silence when her tears rolled down her cheeks. Remy hugged her close and kissed her on her forehead. She leaned her head back against his chest and stared up at him. Looking into his eyes, with teary eyes of her own, her gloved hands reached up to his handsome face. "Ah do miss him Remy. Ah miss that man a lot."  
  
Remy placed his gloved hand over hers on his face and leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
"Don't t'ink that 'cause Gambit ain't sheddin' tears, he ain't missing Wolvie either, Ma Chere. Gambit's jus' tryin' to stay strong so he can catch his wife when she begins to fall."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where are you going?" Scott asked Jean as she stood in the doorway with her back to him and tears in her eyes. Two suitcases were heavily clutched within the redhead's hands. She listened to the silence behind her and knew what was going on. Her two children were sitting upon the bed with their knees to their chest, watching their mother in the doorway. Both curious to know where their distraught mother was off to. She turned around to face her husband, desperately trying to hold back the rest of her tears.  
  
"I'm going away." Scott's mouth dropped and he stepped forward. "Scott. Please."  
  
She warned as she shut her eyes once more. He stopped in his advance and stared at her from behind those crimson shades of his. This was painful enough for her to be away from her family, and if Scott were to come closer to hold her in his arms, she was afraid that she'll break. Stepping backwards, she stepped out of the room and opened her eyes. Looking from her children's sad faces, she looked up to Scott.  
  
"Please, Scott. Take care of my children."  
  
"Jean... Why? Where are you headed?" He moved forward toward the door and Jean shut her eyes.  
  
"No, Scott! Please... I-I need time to think. PLEASE!" Scott stopped just short of the door and watched helplessly as it slammed shut before him. He reached forward and pulled the door open.  
  
"Jean!!" Stepping into the hallway, his voice echoed around him. Jean was nowhere to be found. Nathan, joined by his sister, Rachel walked up to their grieving father. Each took to his side and hugged him as he kneeled down and cupped his face with his hands.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[I know this is short but I became unattached at the moment due to some writers block. Any suggestions for the next chapters or comments about this one, R/R. ^^ I'll be glad to read them.-SoD.] 


	2. Chapter 2

[Wow. I didn't expect my story to have such an effect on you all. Sorry about that. It wasn't planned, I swear. I just noticed that no one's written a story where Logan dies. Or perhaps I haven't found one. o.O Anyways... Gomen ne(sorry) for taking long to update. I've been writing other stories, helping peeps with their own, and doing school. but I'm back! and Spring break is coming! so maybe I'll write more! yay!! Now....

^^;; Thanks Snake-sama! 

Thanks Cookie, I'll try! .;; You know how lazy I am. lol.

Amara Aquilla: sure I'll add Magma and ShadowCat in this chapter. 

Elizabeth braddock-Grey: It's a bit of both I guess. Or not, due to some marriages. But yes, I think flashbacks would do some good in Logan's rememberance. 

Airforce babe: Don't cry...-hugz-. Sorry about Jean and Scott seperating. It's not for long though. 6.6 ...I gotta say I'm not fond of the two. 

-Knocks on Blue Lady's door- Please come out. It's not that bad. We all miss him too. 

-Looks down on the fainted Missmishka- Oh...um...hello?

^^ Thanks Jes!

BOB65, ...no one lives forever.

Smurf? ^^ wow. Lil' blue peeps. Glad you liked it.

Thanks Boom Boom25702. ^^

I know Sage, I know. -_-; 

Thanks Knight's Shadow

Sammie, they'll be back. x.x even though I hate them.]

Chapter 2...

[This chapter may be a little slow. Bare with me peeps. I'm trying.]

"Xavier, I came as soon as I heard the news." Xavier looked up on the busty young woman. Someone he hasn't seen in such a while since her engagement to Pete Wisdom. Kitty Pride stood in the doorway with her hands in her coat pockets. Pete stood beside her with an umbrella over their heads.

"Please, do come in." Xavier suggested, wheeling himself a few feet back from the door. Kitty and Pete stepped inside and took their coats off to hang them on the coat rack. Kitty removed her shades and stuck it in her purse then removed her gloves. She turned to the professor.

"Tell me, how are the others?" She asked following the old man as he wheeled his way into the Rec. Room.

"See for yourself." he replied.

Remy and Rogue sat in a one-seater, asleep. Jubilee sat infront of the television set, angrilly ripping out pictures from her to-drool-for Hot-Boy Magazines. Ororo, using a little weather cloud, watered a few of the inside plants as she reclined in a chair to read a good book. Nathan and Rachel Summers, giggling to the silence, played a quick game of Connect Four as their father went through a few phonebooks to find a pizza place that'd deliver on this rainy day.

"I see." Kitty frowned stepping even further into the room. She paused, looking around once more. She noticed Jean wasn't around and thought it awkward that Scott was here by himself with the kids. She needn't to ask where the red-head had gone because she could guess what the situation was about.

"Kitty Pryde." A voice rang. Kitty turned to see Hank emerging from the kitchen with a fresh glass of Orange Juice. By the looks of his lab coat, he must of been cooking up something in the basement.

"Hank. Long time no see. How are you?"

"I've been better." He said, blowing his nose in a handkerchief. "Caught a case of the flu."

"And I see you're still hard at work." She smiled, directing to his lab coat. Pete took a seat on the couch next to Ororo and gazed around at the others. Hank smiled sheepishly as he ran a hand through the fur on his head.

"Yeah. I guess I'm always into my studies. uh...If you'll excuse me."

Kitty nodded with a smile and watched as her old friend left the room. She took her stand next to the Professor.

"I see that everyone's doing quite well." She commented aloud. Xavier brought his hands in a fold under his chin.

"Not quite. Nightcrawler, Magma, Marrow, Sage, Bishop, and Psylocke has taken a sudden leave of absence and  I haven't heard from Angel since the funeral."

"They must be having a hard time." She concluded, looking over the faces of her old friends.

"Maybe." Xavier shrugged.

"Kitty? Kitty Pryde, is that you?" Rogue, wiping her tired eyes, sat up. Remy, too drunk to even squint his eyes, shifted his weight to get more comfortable. He propped a leg up over the arm of the chair and covered his face with Rogue's hat. Kitty smiled.

"Rogue. Awake are we?" Rogue advanced to her friend and gave her a hug. Surprised, Kitty laughed. "Well...that's new."

"Kit, Ah was only restin' mah eyes. Where've you been? Ah haven't seen you since mah weddin'!" She glanced over to Pete on the couch flipping through those manly magazines. "Has he been keepin' ya' away all dis tahme?"

Kitty laughed. "Of course not. I've just been away on business trips. And yourself?"

"Not too good. Ya'know, Ah'm still havin' a hard time with Logan bein' gone and all. Remy's tryin' ta keep up but...ya'know..." Kitty nodded. She couldn't help but to glance to Rogue's hunkster who semi-snored from below the hat.

"I understand." 

Pete leaned his head back on the couch to his off and on girlfriend. Kitty and Rogue both looked down on him. 

"Uh...hun? Would you be a doll and get me a beer or something? I can see that you've got a lot of catching up to do and..." Raising a brow, Kitty and Rogue both turned away to resume their conversation, leaving him to blink awkwardly.

"So...lahke Ah was sayin'," Rogue placed an arm around Kitty's shoulder and they began to walk.

-Flashback-

"Logan."

"hm?"

"Remember the day when I uh...stumbled in on you?" A flushed Katherine recalled. Logan groaned.

"Yeah. The shower incident."

"Yep. It was... funny. I didn't mean to do it. Jubilee kind of... pushed me into the wall." Katherine sheepishly smiled. He growled  lowly, glowering as he reached for his can of heineken. Rogue took a seat on the opposite side of Logan.

"Yeah, Logan. KitKat here said you had a whopper." Kitty gasped and Rogue smirked, raising a brow at the handsome Wolverine. Rogue looked him over, wondering if he really had a whopper or was it a Big Mac like Jubilee used to protest. Logan sighed.

"Yeah, well. That was a long time ago. Let's put it behind us, eh?"

Katherine smiled in Rogue's direction.

"Of course."

-Flashback Ends-

A rapping sounded against the mansion's front doors, loud and almost impatient. Ororo risen from her seat and advanced to the door. She moved a hand of hers and brushed away at the satin curtains above the window and peered out. A busty young woman stood before it, shielding herself from the rain with an outdated umbrella. Halfway soaked, she shivered beneath the little spot of  shelter. Ororo gasped, dropping the curtains and moved to unlock the doors. She pulled them open.

"Amara!" 

Amara gave a simple smile. "Ms. Ororo."

"Hurry child, come in from the rain." Ororo said, stretching a hand out to guide her inside. Amara stepped in, setting down her umbrella beside the door and removed her raincoat. She chuckled lightly, draping a hand against her head to remove her wet curls from her shoulders.

"I would of used my powers to keep warm but the rain is too much."

"It's been raining since..." Ororo trailed off, nodding to Amara. "...you know."

Amara gave a sigh. 

"I know. It's just not the same without the big guy..." she paused, looking to the ground. "How're the others doing?"

"See for yourself." Ororo led her to the rec-room and folded her hands in front of her. All eyes directed to the young flame. She gave a sad sigh as she took in the silence and looked upon everyone else's faces. They seemed disoriented and fragile as if waiting to crumble at the first word. Rogue waved in her direction.

"Amahra." she greeted, motioning for her to sit. Amara nodded to the others as she crossed the room and sat beside Rogue and Katherine. She passed a hand through her drenched hair.

"What's up?" she said lowly, trying not to disturb the deafening silence of the room. Katherine took Amara's hand in hers and comforted them.

"How've you been, Amara?"

"Great. What about you and the others?" she asked, glancing around. Remy murmured something in his sleep and shifted to get a bit more comfortable. That caused a brief smirk from his wife and friends. Rogue nodded.

"It's been going okay. But things have gotten a bit quieter since he left 'n all."

"Yeah, Scott and Jean have left the mansion and we haven't heard from Marrow or Angel in a while." included Katherine. She shook her head looking over to the professor.

"Lately, the professor's been out of it, but he's managed to carry on a little at a time." Rogue chimed in, looking in Amara's direction.

"The only ones putting things behind them is Ororo. She hasn't let a tear fall yet."

"Maybe she's holding it in to be strong for all of us?" remarked Amara.

"Maybe." Katherine stood up stretching a bit. "Want anything from the fridge?"

"Yeah, a coke please."

"You can make me a ham sandwich while you're up, kitkat." Katherine rolled her eyes and retreated to the kitchen. Amara sighed in tune with the rain against the window. She stared at the floor beneath her boots and listened to the snores of Rogue's husband. Katherine returned with two cokes and a ham sandwich for Rogue.

[This one ends here because I didn't know where to go from there. x.x sorry. I'll figure out how to start the next chapter. Promise.]


End file.
